Melting The Ice
by Annabelle Porter
Summary: It’s funny how so much about your life can change, just because a pair of unlikely idiots happen to ignore the people around them during a game of Quidditch… DracoGinny pairings.


Melting the Ice

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Pair of Stormy Eyes

Rating: PG-13…this will eventually change to R though, as soon as I get time to write the R-rated parts.

Pairings: Draco/Ginny, Ron/Parker, Harry/Hermione, Matt/Parvati, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia, Lee/Katie, Colin/Luna (slightly)….not all of these will immediately take effect, though.

Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine. The made-ups in this are probably not even mine…it's very likely that I'm stealing them from my friend Laura. All I own is a trumpet and this: -holds up picture of Clay's sofa-. No, not the sofa…the picture. Laura, I'm using Juana, but I'm keeping the name Parker instead, because I liked it better.

It's funny how so much about your life can change, just because a pair of unlikely idiots happen to ignore the people around them during a game of Quidditch…

"And that was a nice shot by Slytherin chaser Zabini…And it's blocked by Gryffindor's STAR keeper, Ron Weasley…Ron tosses the quaffle to little sister Ginny Weasley"

"Dear GOD, I hate that…" I mumbled.

"Ooh, the toss fell short! Ginny dives to regain possession of the quaffle….MALFOY'S SEEN THE SNITCH! He starts into a dive…he's headed straight for…oh FUC"

And that's about when it hit me…well, HE hit me. Or I hit him. I don't know, we still argue about that sometimes. All I know, is that I was out cold on the Quidditch Pitch ground.

I didn't wake up until about fifteen minutes later, in a blindingly bright room…just PERFECT for the pounding headache that I had. It took about two additional minutes for me to realize that I was in the Hospital Wing. And, seemingly able to sense my splitting headache, Ron burst in, apparently trying to make as much Goddamn noise as humanly possible.

"Ginny! Gin, are you ok!" It felt as if he was screaming in my ear.

"Ah, hell!" I yelped, covering my ears in pain. "I WAS alright, until you barged in here screaming your damn head off!"

"Sorry…I was just kind of worried," he said, with a sheepish half smile.

"S'okay…what happened anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you see…there was sort of…a collision." He started, looking slightly nervous.

"A collision? What'd I run in to?"

"Well, you see, it was more like a WHO."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then WHO did I run into?" I asked, getting rather annoyed with this little game. This was about the time I noticed the occupied bed across from mine. "Is that them?"

"Er…yeah, it is."

"Well then, who is it!" I demanded. I was in no mood to be annoyed.

Ron sighed, "Well, actually…you ran into Malfoy."

"Oh SHIT!" I cursed, rather loudly actually. "He's already an ass, how the hell is he going to act NOW?" I demanded.

"I dunno…just don't hurt me," Ron said timidly, at my sudden outburst.

"God DAMNIT."

"Yeah, I know."

That was about when Madame Pomfrey chose to enter. "You!" she ordered, pointing one of her short pudgy fingers at Ron, "Out! Your sister needs to rest. Come back tomorrow afternoon or something."

Ron sighed, bid me goodnight, and left. Madame Pomfrey left some pajamas on the nightstand for me, and retreated to her office, allowing me time to change. I picked up the pajamas off of the table, and attempted to close the curtains… it was then that I discovered that they were jammed. Swearing to myself yet again, I glanced across the room to make sure Malfoy was still asleep, before I started changing. Unfortunately, he chose the moment RIGHT after I had removed my bra, to wake up.

"Dear GOD, Weasley! Put some Goddamn clothes on! You're SUPPOSED to close the damn curtains!"

I jumped in surprise, and quickly pulled a blanket in front of my chest. "Why the hell were you looking at my chest anyway, Malfoy!" I demanded.

"Well, I couldn't very well MISS it, considering it was out in the wide open like that. Why the hell didn't you close your damn curtains!"

"They were jammed. Now, I'd appreciate it greatly if you turned around so I can finish changing!" I all but growled.

"With pleasure…not like I'd want to see you naked anyway," he muttered, turning over.

I finished getting changed and informed him that he could turn around. Then, I slipped into the warm, welcoming bed, and managed to eventually drift off to sleep.

No…you can't take me… I won't go!-

You can't fight it any longer, m'dear. There it was…the voice that had haunted me for six years now. The one I could never seem to escape. I cried, begged, kicked, and screamed, but I wasn't able to fight it. Soon enough, I was surrounded by darkness. It was then that I felt myself being shaken awake, and I heard a soft, gentle voice…

"Ginny! Gin, wake up. Are you ok?"

My eyelids fluttered open, and I expected to see bright green eyes, as I had when this had actually occurred, and wasn't a dream. But, instead, I found myself staring into an unlikely set of stormy eyes, which stared back with equal confusion.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I was trying to sleep, when I was awoken by yelling and crying. I looked up and it appeared that you were having spasms or something, so I came over. It took me a bit to wake you up, but you finally came to," Malfoy released my shoulder and retreated back to his own bed. "What was that about, anyway?" he asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Nothing…it was just a nightmare…" I muttered, now deep in thought. It had been almost a year since I had had that particular nightmare, and I had thought that I was finally rid of it. Soon enough, my train of thought was broken once again by Malfoy.

"So…what the hell ever happened to YOU to give you nightmares? I mean, it's not like you've ever been through all that much…"

"I've been through much more than you could imagine, Malfoy," I snapped.

"Oh? And what was that? Oh, yes, how could I forget about your 'undying love' for your precious Potter. He never DID notice you, did he?" he asked with a sneer.

I shot a glare at him. That subject had always annoyed me greatly. "I NEVER liked Harry in any way that isn't friendly. Fred and George made that up as revenge one day. The only reason I was shy around him was because I was embarrassed… not because I DID like him, but because that's what my brother's had told him." It was quite possible that I sounded like I was yelling at the moment… I don't quite remember. I s'pose I was though.

"Whoa, Little Red, calm down… no need to yell."

I forced a laugh. "Of all the things you could have remembered about me Malfoy, you HAVE to remember that damn nickname."

He laughed also, and, for once it was a genuine laugh…the kind that I hadn't heard from him in seven years.

"Wow, we haven't said this much to each other since I was nine," I remarked.

He looked meditative. "Yeah, ever since…" he trailed off, staring into space.

I simply nodded slightly. "Whatever happened between the three of you, anyway?"

He sighed. "Well, it was sort of a fight… I yelled at your brother and Silverson for something, told them to leave me the hell alone, and that I didn't want to speak to them again."

Now, just to recap… everyone knows Ron… my not so bright, tall, rather odd, older brother. Parker Silverson's his best friend, along with Harry and Hermione. She's a few inches taller than I am, which doesn't say much, because I'm short. She has long, silver-blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's also part Veela. At times, that can get rather annoying. Also, Ron is completely in love with Parker, but thinks he stands no chance with her, so he keeps it bottled up. Just for the record, half of the male population is in love with Parker…just not to the extent that Ron is. That's also quite annoying… to be dating someone and having them stare at your might-as-well-be sister. Ron and Parker used to be good friends with Draco when they were young, but, one day, that all ended, for some reason I have yet to completely figure out. I dunno, I was normally left out of things, except for rare occasions that Ron would actually let me play with the three of them… that's why Percy was pretty much my best friend until I came to Hogwarts. Parker's brother, Matt, is good friends with the twins and Lee. Now, back to my story.

"Oh…" I stated, not entirely believing it. "It just doesn't seem like something that would've happened… you guys were so close back then." I stated, hoping to find out the truth.

He sighed again. "I don't really know why I'm talking to you, let alone telling you this, but oh well… It was because of my Father. He told me to break off friendship with them. He used threats and stuff."

"But your Dad always threatened you, you just tended to ignore it."

"Yeah, but this time, it was different. He threatened me with all of you…Ron, Parker, Matt, you…."

"Oh…" I said yet again, looking down towards the ground. Never once had that idea gone through my mind. I always just assumed that he did something stupid. "I'm sorry…that really sucks." Oh hell that was lame…

"Don't be…it's not your fault." He said, looking slightly confused. He sighed for the third time, and settled back down in bed. "I'm tired…G'nite." He put out the candle on his nightstand, and returned back to sleep.

"Well, that was odd…" I muttered, laying back. But, soon all thought had left me again, as I drifted back to sleep…this time, the dreams were all good.

A/N: Yes, this is obviously a Draco/Ginny story. If you don't like it, then deal with it, damnit. There will be ups and downs, and it will be told primarily from Ginny's point of view…there might be a few chapters from Draco's, however.

Leave me reviews! I shall love you forever and ever and ever!

Next chapter coming soon!

3 With Love,

Mashumaro-

a.k.a. Fire and Ice.


End file.
